


Dragon Ball Starlight

by ARC-TIC (ArticChill)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Multi, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticChill/pseuds/ARC-TIC
Summary: The new generation of Z-Fighters is on it's way
Kudos: 2





	Dragon Ball Starlight

"Are you ready?" said Goku, striking his fighting stance. Today, he would test Uub on how strong he had become.

"Let's go," he responded

"Okay," Goku said. "But don't hold back." 

He dashed at him at an unnatural speed. Uub prepared to block an incoming punch, but Goku vanished right in front of him. He turned around right as he took a kick in the back, sending him flying to a distant rock. Goku appeared in front of him and Uub blocked his punch. With his free hand, he launched a blast of ki, sending the Saiyan up a couple feet. Goku landed and slided on the ground. 

"Wow, Uub," he said. "You surprised me!" He smiled, the put on a serious expression. "Guess it's time to get serious."

Goku started to power up. "Aaaahahh," he screamed. 

Small pieces of rubble lifted off the ground. A golden aura appeared as Goku's hair spiked up and turned blonde. His eyes were green and he wore a serious face. He had turned into a Super Saiyan.

Uub had fought him in this form before. He knew anyone with Saiyan blood can do it, and this wasn't Goku at his most powerful. What he did know was it would be enough to knock him out. Each time Goku went Super Saiyan, Uub was easily defeated. He made it his goal to one day surpass him in this form. I have to beat you, Mr. Goku, he thought. I will prove that I am strong! The two of them darted towards each other.

Uub dodged a blow from Goku. His feet slid on the ground. He turned around and yelled, "Vaneera Ball!" Oob sent a sphere of ki Goku knocked out the way, exploding somewhere faraway behind him. He vanished and tried to hit Goku on his side, but the Saiyan caught his fist. He threw Uub to the ground, creating a small crater. Uub vanished again. He successfully landed an elbow into Goku's gut. He unleashed a flurry of blows, and slammed both hands together on Goku's back. The Saiyan coughed up blood and landed on the ground, panting.

I've got to end this fight now, thought Uub. He extended his armed and focused on gathering ki. Goku noticed this and started to do a familiar motion. 

"Ka...Me..."

Uub began to worry. Crap, he thought. I'm going to fail if I don't finish charging soon.

Red ki gathered in his hands.

"Ha...Me..."

Goku's hands held a shining ball of blue energy. Uub couldn't wait any longer.

"Rikrish Ray!" He launched his blast at him.

"Ha!" The Saiyan countered with his own Kamehameha wave.

The blasts collided together, clashing with incredible force. Neither of them overpowered the other. Uub focused on pushing the energy forward.

"Hyah!" His Rikrish Ray pushed back Goku's blast.

"Aaahh!" The blast hit Goku.

Uub kept firing until he ran out of energy. He looked down at Goku. His entire shirt was torn off and he was out of breath. Neither warrior said a word. Silence filled the barren landscape. Finally, Goku fell down onto the floor. The young boy chuckled. He had finally done it. Uub had beat his mentor.

Out of nowhere he heard a sound behind his back.

"You did great, Uub."

Thuk. He started to fall. He hit the ground right as he blacked out.

Uub woke up with his back laying on a boulder.

"Hey!" said Goku. "Your back up!"  
He flicked a Sensu bean to him.

"How." Uub said. "How is it that no matter how much I train, I never can beat you?"

Goku chuckled. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Your much stronger than me when I was a kid."

He sighed. "Mr. Goku," said Uub. "How much power did you use in our last battle?"

"Hmm, well, I'm not very good at math...I'd say, 5 percent.

"5 percent!" Uub felt angry. "Your telling me after 3 years of training under you, I'm only around 5 percent as powerful as you?" He sighed.

"You're strong enough," said Goku. "C'mon, don't be so hard on yourself." He turned around. "Let's get back to the village."

Am I? Uub thought. What will happen if I someone powerful attacks? What I can't protect my family? He felt tired. Goku was right. He should go back, as he was missing his home. They flew up to the sky and started to go to the island.

King Kai wished people couldn't just teleport to his planet. But no, Goku just had to tell everybody where he lives. They just had to know teleportation or someone who does know how to teleport. He felt tired of constantly giving them food and training supplies. They'd always wreck his planet, and don't get him started on when Mr. Popo came. King Kai was probably more afraid of him Lord Beerus.

But today would be his day to relax. No one came to bother him.

"Aah," said King Kai. "I can finally take a break."

Suddenly, he felt an energy.

"Wha-," he stumbled. He sensed an energy with emmense power. "What is this?"

He focused on it harder, and recognized it.

"Oh no, this is really bad." 

He concentrated on his telepathic powers. He eventually found the person he wanted to speak to.

"Supreme Kai, that energy! Is it really him?

"Yes," said the Supreme Kai Shin. "Forefather and I are working to protect ourselves. North Kai, I advise you to mask your energy and hide somewhere safe."

"Should we contact anyone about this?"

"No, if we do, he can easily find our location. It was already bad enough that you're contacting me now."

"Crap. I guess I'll just follow your instructions."

He stopped communicatinng with Shin. If what the Supreme Kai said is true, than the universe is in big trouble. And I thought today I was going to rest. He looked at Bubbles, and though how screwed those Earthlings were. He hoped they would be spared from the massacre which was going to happen.

Goku and Uub were flying through the sky.

"Man," said the Saiyan. "I can't wait to eat some good food!"  
Goku looked at him. "What are you most excited for?"

"I'm looking forward to seeing my family," Uub responded.

"Wow," he said. "You must love them a lot." He paused for a moment then gasped.  
"My family!" said Goku. "I haven't seen them in a long time!" He stopped flying.  
"Uub, you go back to your village. I'll see you later." He went a different way from the direction of his village. 

Uub floated in the sky for a while, and then went straight to his home. He couldn't wait to see his parents faces again.


End file.
